


a confusion so thick you forget forgetting

by ozzy (apiocho)



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dementia, Despair, Everywhere At The End of Funk, Infection, Memory Loss, Multi, Pneumonia, Sick Character, Terminal Lucidity, allowing fatal infections to occur, dementia actually suppresses the immune system, fun fact is that people don't die from dementia itself, just a fun fact for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiocho/pseuds/ozzy
Summary: It's all gone.It's all gone...Who are you?
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	a confusion so thick you forget forgetting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLunarFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunarFics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burning memories.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071784) by [xLunarFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunarFics/pseuds/xLunarFics). 



> this is a continuation of 'burning memories.' by xLunarFics, so read that one first! or else you'll be very, very lost
> 
> also big thanks to xLunarFics for the idea, and for letting me write a continuation! this fic.. genuinely wouldn't exist without them.

_I have dementia. I have dementia. I have --_

Whose house was this, anyway? His mind was like a sieve, endlessly emptying, yet it was so gentle in its vacancy that he hardly realized that he was forgetting. There was _supposed_ to be something there, he thought, but trying to find it was so disorienting that he stopped after a while.

He was... pretty sure he lived here, though he hadn't quite dismissed the idea that he'd been kidnapped, somehow. It was a small apartment for only three people. (Three people? _Three_ , one two three, that many? One... himself? And two others, wasn't it? A girl, and a... a guy. One, two, _three_ people, unless he was wrong.)

The kitchen. He had no idea how he got here. He was standing in front of the refrigerator, shivering feebly despite the blanket he was wrapped in, and the robe under that, and the sweatshirt under _that_ , and the pajama pants, and the fuzzy socks, and the slippers. Had he dressed himself? Did one of his captors-- _housemates? partners?--_ dress him? He racked his brain for something from the morning, and his mind's eye caught a flash of red, a whiff of perfume. Neither memory was very familiar. They could've come from anywhere.

His eyelids drooped; he saw a picture on the fridge, held up with a magnet that resembled a piece of pizza (that for some reason brought him an innate sense of joy?), and stared at it blankly. A redheaded guy wearing green, a pretty brunette girl in red. He thought he might've known them, but not from where. Yet he felt like he saw them every day. Were these two his captors housemates partners? He never really looked at their faces when they helped him around, and he didn't know their names, or how they felt about him, or anything about them, at all. Did they love him? Did they only just tolerate him? He felt like they at least loved him, because they were always so gentle. So kind. Sometimes he wished that they weren't strangers.

And in the picture, the blue-haired kid standing between them-- that was the person he saw in the mirror. His deep breath in was so sharp that a stabbing pain lanced through his chest. Had he ever looked that healthy? So lean, so tanned, and smiling, unlike the scrawny, paper-white ghost he saw on a daily basis, the one with the deep circles under his eyes.

_You used to be so fun!_

He turned so abruptly he almost fell over. He was alone, but he'd heard it. He'd heard someone speak to him with his own ears.

"Huh?" It turned into a cough, which he covered with his hand. Something splattered, and when he looked at his hand there was a bloody smear on his palm.

_Something is... seriously wrong with me._

Memory turned into a hole that swallowed reality, moments culminating onto moments culminating into time.

_Your skin is freezing!_ _Here, let me help you take it off._

_He has... severe pneumonia._

_No!_

_You're screwing!_

_It's in both lungs. I'm sorry, sir, ma'am._

_Do you really think you can just date my daughter?_

_I'll put a cap in you, freak!_

_Spooky dance! Spooky dance! Spooky dance!_

_His immune system has been suppressed by his dementia. You have to understand that he's too weak to fight the infection._

_NO, HE'S NOT DYING! HE CAN'T DIE!_

_His white blood cell count--_

_DO BETTER!_

_\--is hazardously low. His body is--_

_Go, Pico! Yeah, yeah, go Pico!_

_\--shutting down._

_Who am I? Who am I?_

_Beep! Bo beep bo!_

_Boyfriend..._

_Boyfriend?_

_Boyfriend!_

_BOYFRIEND!_

Boyfriend opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but all of the machines hooked up to him made it impossible. Both of his hands were taken. Pico had one; Girlfriend had the other. They both glowed. They were so beautiful.

"Bo beep," he said weakly.

Girlfriend looked up. Her mascara had been melted by her tears, and it ran in black streaks down her cheeks.

"Boyfriend?" she said.

"Beep?"

"No..." Pico said, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Boyfriend beamed at them both. He'd known them for so long.

"We thought you were..." Girlfriend started, but couldn't finish.

"Dying," Pico finished for her, his voice quiet, hollow.

"Beep beep," said Boyfriend. How silly! He wasn't going anywhere...

The most beautiful smile on his face, Boyfriend closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. The fact that he had his partners gave him a comfort that was beyond anything.

It was for the last time. His eyes, unbeknownst to any of them--

\--would never, ever open again.


End file.
